Erinsborough high school recital
by sableye
Summary: A Recital coming up, who falls in love?, what things will stand in their way?


Erinsborough High school recital

Chapter 1

Elle's House

"Year 12's recital this year is Singin' in the rain, hope I get the leading female role," voices Donna. She finds her thoughts have drifted to Declan and how cute he is.

Talking out loud to herself she says "Geez Declan's a nice guy i wonder if he has deeper thoughts for me." "Wouldn't it be great if he got the leading male role."

"Wake up to yourself Donna didn't you learn your lesson after the last romantic disaster!"

"Bloody Mum flaunting herself at my boyfriend, what a jerk to be with an old lady even if she does look good."

Elle walks into Donna's bedroom wanting to know what all the yelling's about. "What's up Donna are you ok." Elle Says.

"No No I'm fine." Donna mutters.

Elle could see through it, Donna suddenly starts crying.

Rebecca's House

While Declan watches singing in the rain he finds his thoughts have drifted to Donna and how cute she is. "Geez that Donna's hot how can I get her attention." says Declan out loud not knowing Rebecca overheard the entire conversation.

Elle's House

"C'mon Donna spill the beans." Elle says.

"I'm so angry that Cassandra wrecked my chances for a relationship with Ringo and other guys I've been interested in, I'd hate it if she tried it on with, oh it doesn't matter." said Donna.

"That was why you are so afraid to confess your feelings to Declan." said Elle.

"How did you know?" said Donna.

"I heard you talking out loud to yourself." said Elle.

"How can I confess my feelings, I'm so scared." said Donna.

Over the next few days

Elle sees Donna still feeling down and is worried about her.

"Why can't Cassandra leave my relationships alone?" Donna says to herself.

"C'mon open the door please." said Elle.

"I'm feeling so confused right now." said Donna.

Elle comes into Donna's bedroom and says "I know how you feel."

"What if he rejects me?" said Donna.

"Don't wait too long." said Elle.

"Why?" said Donna.

"Because I'm saying that the right man is out there. If you don't grab him, someone else will and you'll spend your life knowing that someone moved in on your man." said Elle.

"Another thing If I was you Donna, I wouldn't be worried about Cassandra more about an old ex girlfriend.

"Is there someone else trying to get Declan's attention?" said Donna.

"You just admitted it so you do love him after all." said Elle.

"OK, what are we going to do about It." said Donna.

Rebecca's House

Declan is having a massive emotional crisis debating to chance on having a relationship with Donna worried if the relationship doesn't work he would also lose a good friend.

"We have so much in common, I can talk to her about anything. We both have had a parent let us down. We both find it hard to trust because of this. What will I do." sighs Declan, to himself.

Next Morning

When Rebecca goes to the coffee shop to get morning tea, Elle drags her into the kitchen.

"Tell me if Declan's interested in anyone?" said Elle.

Rebecca Smiles and says "what do you know Elle."

"I have been talking to Donna, what are we going to do about these two." said Elle.

"I got a plan?" said Rebecca.

"What does this plan involve?" said Elle.

"It sounds devious but it's for their own good." said Rebecca.

"What is it?" said Elle.

"We write them letters but make them think they have written it." said Rebecca.

"It might work, let's give it a go." said Elle.

Next Morning in Ramsay Street

Declan picks up the mail on his way to school noticing the only piece of mail is addressed to him.

He shoves it in his schoolbag thinking it's not important.

Meanwhile at Elle's house

Elle calls out, "Donna there's a letter for you."

Donna also shoves it in her schoolbag and says "I'm off to school." Elle panics thinking Donna won't read the letter it will remain unread in the bottom of her bag.

Trying to sound casual Elle calls out "What was in the letter?"

As the front door slams Elle hears Donna say "I will read it later but right now I'm late."

Outside Rebecca's House

Declan walks up the street, he sees Donna embrace a boy, he's overwhelmed by feelings of jealousy.

He walks away unseen and continues walking to school alone.

At the coffee bar

Rebecca and Elle catch up to swap information.

Both frustrated because neither party have read the letter.

Rebecca says to Elle "Remind her to read the letter."

"I can't, I already reminded her this morning and she will get suspicious and wonder why I'm curious." says Elle.

Rebecca says "Just fingers crossed they will get to it before the night's over."

That evening at Elle's House

While eating dinner, Elle keeps trying to think of ways to mention the letter subtly, Elle realises by the look of Donna's calm exterior she hasn't read the letter yet.

Elle suddenly thinks of an idea and says to Donna "Can you check your school bag for lunch containers."

While Donna checks her school bag, suddenly the letter falls out.

Donna notices the letter and thinks to herself "Oh yeah it's a letter I forgot to read today."

Dear Donna

Need to talk, serious, see me tonight.

Dec's

Shit sounds serious, cries Donna to herself.

"Elle." calls out Donna, "going to see Declan, back later."

Rebecca's House

Donna already confused by Declan avoiding her all day is shocked by Declan's surly behaviour at the door and forgets to mention about the letter.

Donna stands silently not knowing what to say.

"Who was that guy you we're talking to this morning?" said Declan sharply.

"What." Stammers Donna.

"Who was that guy you we're talking to this morning?" said Declan repeatedly.

"It was my brother Simon who just came to visit." said Donna.

Donna smiles to herself, suddenly she understands Declan must be jealous so he must have stronger feelings than she thought.

"Would you like to meet him, I've told him about you." explains Donna.

"Maybe later." He says quickly. "I'm about to catch up with mum at Dan's place, you know bad score in English test, talk tomorrow okay, see ya."

Donna runs home, "got to tell Elle" she says to herself.

Donna bursts through the door, talking madly.

"Slow down, slow down, what's up Donna you sound excited." said Elle.

"I just had a conversation with Declan and he thought my brother was just some guy I was interested in, he was acting funny and by the end of the conversation he was so embarrassed that he made a lame excuse and left." said Donna.

"So did you tell him." said Elle.

"God no, he looked so embarrassed that I would have died if I had read the signs wrong." said Donna.

"Ooh, just wait and see what happens." said Elle cautiously.

As Elle walks away she thinks to herself this pair might just get it together.

At Erinsborough High Next Day

The notice goes up saying who's got the main roles for their recital.

Cast:

Don Lockwood - Declan Napier

Kathy Selden - Donna Freedman

Cosmo Brown - Zeke Kinski

Lina Lamont - Bridget Parker

R.F. Simpson - Ringo Brown

Emergency Fill-Ins – Rachel Kinski

Kyle Canning

Donna excitedly reads the notice saying she's got the leading lady character of Kathy. She gasps at the notice when she finds out that Declan's got the leading man character of Don.

"Good chance for us to spend more time together." She laughs out loud.

Bridget standing behind her exclaims "Well this is an interesting turn of events."

Donna turns around quickly, blushing.

Declan walks up to the notice board asking Donna if he got any part in the play too.

"Yes, you're the male partner to my character Declan." smiles Donna shyly.

Great, he smiles back at her.

Bridget noticing this interesting exchange of emotions, eyes them up and down suspiciously.

"Well something needs to be done about this little situation I think." Bridget mutters angrily to herself making sure no-one heard what she said.

After School

Donna and Declan are walking to the coffee bar for a snack. To their surprise they see Elle and Rebecca together.

"How was your day at school?" said Rebecca.

"It was good." Said Declan.

"What role did you get in the recital?" said Rebecca wanting to know eagerly.

"I got one of the main roles for the recital." said Declan excitedly.

"Who is it?" said Rebecca.

"Don Lockwood." Said Declan, "It was made famous by Gene Kelly's great dancing, "Hope I don't make a fool of myself."

"You will be great." Rebecca and Elle chorus excitedly.

"Who got the female lead role?" said Elle looking at Donna.

"I did." smiles Donna happily.

"Who is it?" said Elle.

"Kathy Selden." said Donna. "It was made famous by Debbie Reynolds's great acting."She's such a great actress."

"That is fantastic you both get to perform together."

Rebecca and Elle smile to each other thinking they are getting closer to each other.

After Donna and Declan leave, Elle whispers to Rebecca," love it when a plan comes together."

Two Weeks later

Bridget walks down the street trying to find Ringo because she's so upset that Donna got the leading female role and that Donna and Declan like each other a lot. This play is just bringing them closer and closer.

"Next thing they'll be hooked up. Damn it, this was meant to be my chance to prove my acting skills and get Declan back." she sighs to herself.

Bridget sits down near the tree and bursts into tears.

Ringo sees Bridget feeling upset so he goes to see what the problem is.

"What's wrong Bridget?" said Ringo.

"Declan and Donna might have feelings for each other." said Bridget bitterly.

"So what can we do about it?" said Ringo.

"I was hoping that you can help me I've got a great plan.

"Yeah what!" said Ringo suspiciously.

Bridget smiles wickedly.

"What the hell are you thinking." says Ringo impatiently.

Sabotage Elle's car by putting sugar in her petrol tank and Donna will be late for rehearsal's tomorrow night." said Bridget. Dan might take the part away from her. Last night of rehearsals are too important to miss.

"How will that help?" said Ringo.

"I can be the replacement for that role and try to win Declan back." said Bridget, faking a few more sob's to get sympathy.

"How will this help me?" said Ringo.

"After I get Declan back, I will help you get back together with Donna, You don't want to lose any chance to get back with her do you?"

"Get someone else to do your dirty work." said Ringo.

"I thought friends help each other when someone is in need for help." said Bridget trying to get Ringo on side.

"All right but you better not double-cross me or there will be consequences?" said Ringo. Tampering with cars is serious stuff.

"Thanks you won't regret this." smiled Bridget deviously.

Next Evening

Twenty minutes before the final rehearsal

Elle and Donna get into Elle's car, making their way to school for the last rehearsal.

Fifteen minutes later the car splatters and stalls in the middle of the road.

"What." said Elle angrily trying to restart the car.

"This is a disaster." said Donna. Dan will kill me.

"It's okay I will ring for a taxi." said Elle.

While on the phone to the taxi company, Elle finds out there was going to be a one hour wait because of the rain, there's a big demand for cars.

"Forget it I will walk, I've got an umbrella so I'll be fine." says Donna.

"Ok but I have to wait here for the RACV and see what's wrong with the car." said Elle.

Donna starts walking towards school in the rain in a desperate attempt to get to her rehearsal.

40 minutes later at Erinsborough High

When Bridget sees Donna still hasn't arrived yet, she thinks to herself "this plan has worked so well." Dan's furious.

Declan is wondering where Donna is and is worried that she has not arrived.

Bridget talks to Declan in any attempt to win him back.

"Declan I made a mistake of not being with you and I miss the good times we used to have together." said Bridget coyly.

"You made it very clear that you didn't want a relationship then." said Declan.

"C'mon, you must still have feelings for me?" said Bridget wrapping herself around him like a slimy snake.

"No." said Declan loudly.

"Why?" said Bridget shocked.

"Because I have feelings for someone else now, I got to go." said Declan, pushing her away.

"Declan wait?" said Bridget but Declan ignores her.

Declan runs out on to the street to find Donna.

Ten minutes later Declan finds Donna two blocks away walking in the pouring rain.

"Hi." said Donna dripping wet.

"Are you ok?" said Declan.

"No, the night has been a disaster I couldn't get to the rehearsal and is Dan mad I didn't turn up." said Donna.

"I'm afraid you missed the whole thing." explained Declan.

"What happened?"

"Elle's car broke down so I decided to walk in an attempt to get there in time, why did you come to look for me?" said Donna.

"Because I was really worried." said Declan.

Stuttering quietly "I have, umm, i have. rubbing his face, feelings for you." said Declan.

"What are you trying to say." said Donna.

Thinking it's now or never silently to himself.

"I love you." said Declan, louder than he meant too.

"I love you too." said Donna smiling from ear to ear.

Donna and Declan both stare into each other's eyes and they kiss each other passionately like they we're the two original characters finding love in the rain.

It reminds them of the singin in the rain song so Donna and Declan start singing.

Five minutes later

Bridget's getting driven home from the rehearsal thinking the plan needs more work only to be very shocked seeing Donna and Declan walking down the path holding hands and looking very happy.

"It's not fair." Cries Bridget angrily.

Oblivious to Bridget passing by Donna and Declan chorus together were singin' in the rain.

Were singing in the rain

Just singing in the rain

What a glorious feelin'

I'm happy again

I'm laughing at clouds

So dark up above

The sun's in my heart

And I'm ready for love

Let the stormy clouds chase

Everyone from the place

Come on with the rain

I've a smile on my face

I walk down the lane

With a happy refrain

Just singin',

Singin' in the rain

Two Hours Later

Elle storms through the door and finds Donna and Declan drying out in the lounge room.

Startled Elle forgets her problem for a moment.

"Hello you two, what happened to your rehearsals?" said Elle.

"I was too late so Declan walked back home with me." said Donna.

"We we're drenched." said Declan.

"But Elle, tell me what was wrong with the car, you only had it serviced the other day." said Donna.

"The RACV guy suggested there's a problem with the petrol tank and they are towing it to the servo for me." said Elle.

Declan stands up and says "better get going, we've got the recital tomorrow and need plenty of rest."

"I'll walk you to the door, exclaims Donna.

"Well." says Elle after Declan leaves. You two looked cosy!

Mmm, smiled Donna.

"Well," tell girl, what's the situation, smiles Elle already realizing things are coming together.

"He loves me, he loves me." cries Donna ecstatically.

"Donna that's fantastic, it all worked out then?" said Elle.

"Yep, he's mine." said Donna proudly.

Declan was telling me how Bridget tried to get back together with him but he told her not interested.

"Gee, looks like he's definitely yours Donna." said Elle.

"Well I'm off to bed, I need my rest for the recital, night Elle." said Donna.

"Night Donna, sweet dreams," Elle teases.

Next Day

Ringo meets Bridget on the way to school.

"Did it work, I kept my end of the bargain." said Ringo.

"No, all favours are off because it failed big time." said Bridget angrily.

"I don't think so missy, you owe me a favour regardless." sneers Ringo.

Bridget storms off.

From behind the fence Zeke appears and confronts Ringo.

"What was all that about?" said Zeke demandingly.

"None of your business." warns Ringo.

"I'm making it my business, so fess up or I will tell Susan about you and your footy mates doing drugs and she will kick you out!" threatens Zeke.

"It was only energy tabs." said Ringo meekly.

"Steroids, pep pills, still drugs idiot." said Zeke loudly.

Ringo turns traitor easily.

At Erinsborough High

Donna and Declan act like a romantic couple and their friends notice it.

"Donna", calls out Zeke near the lockers, got something interesting to tell you. Relaying what he learnt from Ringo this morning.

"Bitch," yells Donna, typical of a loser to stoop so low.

At lunch time Donna catches up with Bridget in the corridor and shoves her into the lockers.

"You're just another lying traitor." yells Donna leaving Bridget in tears again.

The year 7 boys standing nearby cheer loudly, cat fight yeah.

After school Donna catches up with Elle to explain what she found out.

Elle confirms that sugar was found in the petrol tank.

"What a skank, boy is she going to pay for this, says Elle seriously.

I might have a few strong words with Dan about Bridget and Ringo's behaviour." Elle thinks to herself.

The Night of the Recital at Erinsborough High

Donna notices Rachel preparing to play Lina Lamont and Kyle dressed in Simpsons outfit, rehearsing lines quickly.

Smiling, Donna reveals the news to Declan about Bridget and Ringo's replacements.

"Too cowardly to face us I bet?" laughs Declan.

The recital is a great success where Donna and Declan play their parts convincingly and everyone comments on how well the couple acted and performed their roles.

Elle and Rebecca think to themselves "It turns out they didn't need our help too much!!"

"I guess Dan appreciated your explanation for Donna's missed rehearsal." winks Rebecca to Elle.

"Yes, school could be unpleasant for the next few weeks." says Elle.

"Oo, hell the letters, recalls Rebecca hope they forget." They look at each other.

"Declan never looks in his bag anyway." says Rebecca. They laugh together.

The End


End file.
